


Promise That You'll Fall for Me?

by 2Bmadeofglass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel!mc, Angst, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Other, like briefly, this does not have a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Bmadeofglass/pseuds/2Bmadeofglass
Summary: During the Celestial War, a third of the angels joined Lucifer in his rebellion. Of that third, only a quarter of the rebels became demons known as the Fallen. Those that did not survive; some perished in battle and some did not survive the Fall.--------Cross-posted on my tumblr @simping-hours-are-24-7
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Promise That You'll Fall for Me?

"Hey Mammon? Can I ask you something serious?” MC asked. The two sat next to each other on the couch in Mammon’s room; MC’s legs lay sprawled across most of the couch as the human and demon couple sat squished together on the end. A movie was playing on the large screen, but at the question Mammon’s attention turned to MC.

“Huh? What is it?”

MC shifted a bit in their seat before giving up and sat up properly to face him, “When I die, where will my soul go? You guys keep saying that it’s shiny, so that makes me think heaven, but at the same time, I made several pacts with demons - wait, are you crying?”

“Shut up stupid human, I ain’t crying,” he said, _not_ wiping away some tears. “You’re not going to die, I won’t let it happen.”

“Mammon, I’m human, I’m going to die eventually,” they replied plainly. Mammon refused to respond, instead doing his best not to keep crying. Seeing their first clearly distraught, MC leans over and pulls him into a hug. “Hey, I’m not going to die any time soon. I still got years and years ahead of me. And Mammon?”

The demon just tightened his grip around the human’s waist and buried his face deeper into them in response.

MC smiled softly and also hugged him tighter in response, “When I die and if I become an angel, I promise I’ll Fall for you. If not, I’ll find some way to come back to you. I promise.”

And soon, just as MC had said, years and years after that promise, just as all humans do, MC had passed away. Both Diavolo and Barbatos reassured the brothers that they had passed peacefully, but nothing felt peaceful to the demon of greed. He could still feel the warmth of MC around him, like that of a dream. ‘ _What a sad lonely life I live_ ,’ thought Mammon as he fell asleep, once again dreaming of MC’s smile.

Then one day, Lucifer received a text from Simeon about MC becoming an angel in the Celestial Realm. On one hand, Mammon was happy for them, they finally can live an immortal life free of any worry. But the darker side of him, the one that wants and wants and _wants_ , silently hopes that MC would remember their promise to him, a promise to Fall.

And that part _sings_ when Lucifer got a call, days after Simeon’s text about MC being missing from the Celestial Realm and if “any of the brothers have seen them in the Devildom.” At Lucifer’s response of “no, they haven’t seen MC in a while,” the voice at the other end goes loud with a panic. But Mammon, who can feel his heart beat faster at the thought of reuniting with his beloved (former) human, slips outside and watches the dark sky.

In the back of his mind, he can vaguely remember his own Fall, how his feathered wings burned away into nothing but leather, how the Celestial Gold burned itself into his skin, how everything _burned_. But he didn’t want to think about it, his pain, how much pain MC would be in as they Fall. All he wanted was MC.

It took only a few moments before he could see the brilliant fire of an angel Falling. A sharp grin stretched across his face as his demon form snapped into existence and he flew towards the falling body.

It didn’t take long before he realized a problem. ‘ _I’m too far!_ ’ he thought as he did his best to reach the falling angel. Faintly, he could hear MC’s voice hoarsely call his name out. ‘ _Faster, go faster Mammon. They’re going to crash if you don’t catch them_!’

The winds whipped around him as he flew closer, closer, closer until he could see feathers burning up, ashes swirling and fire lighting them in a strangely beautiful macabre vision. He could see their burnt arm reach out towards him and he reaches out to grab their hand into his own only to feel their fingertips

just

touch.

They continue to fall, fall, fall past him, burning as they go. Mammon shot down after them, seconds lost to turning abruptly in the air. Closer and closer he got to MC, but the dark earth of the Devildom came closer and closer until both crashed into the ground, MC still below him.

“MC! NO!” The demon pushed himself and stopped. Underneath him was his dear, lovely MC, a halo of golden blood around their head, white wings a strange mix of gold and black laid snapped and spread out below them. Their beautiful body, scorched and broken trembled beneath him, shook with each painful breath they took in. He watched with horror as their breath caught in their throat making them choke on their blood.

“Hold on MC, I’ll call Lucifer to help! Just hold on!” He fumbled around searching for his DDD, only to find it missing. He kept patting himself down smearing streaks of golden blood, hoping to find it, only to catch sight of MC reaching up towards him.

He catches their hand in his own, clasping it tightly. “MC, don’t move. Lucifer… Help will come I promise. Please MC, please” he said brokenly, tears now dripping off his face and landing on theirs. “Please hold on just a bit longer.”

MC shook their head, or tried to before groaning, their face and body twisting into pain. Eventually, their body relaxed only somewhat as they met Mammon’s blue eyes through a squinted eye. A shaky grin stretches across their face, “Hey Mammon… looks like I kept my promise.” Another groan escapes them as their face scrunches up again, “Mammon, it hurts…it hurts so much.”

“I know MC, I know.” He whispers out. The Avatar leans down and gently rests his dusty forehead against their blood-and-soot-covered one. “But the worst is over. The transformation doesn’t...MC?” He opened his eyes to MC’s barely open eyes. Their face had relaxed and they gave him a small smile.

“Mammon, I love you.” Slowly, gently, they slid their scorched free hand onto his cheek and pulled the demon closer to them and gave a small kiss onto his forehead. “...sorry…” The thud of their slack arms hitting the ground echoed as he stared at MC’s body in shock.

“MC, please….”

“ _Don’t leave me_.”


End file.
